godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kujira Gami
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Whale God derp a herp.jpg |caption =Kujira Gami in Kujira Gami |name =Kujira Gami |species =Giant North Pacific Right Whale God |nicknames = , Whale God |height =?? meters |length =30 meters |weight = |forms =None |allies =Other whales |enemies =Humans |relationships =None |controlled =None |created =? |portrayed =? |firstappearance =Kujira Gami |latestappearance =Kujira Gami |suits =ShodaiKuji |roar =To be added. }} Kujira Gami is a giant whale created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1962 film, Kujira Gami. Appearance Kujira Gami is a large North Pacific right whale, a species of whale which was once common in the entire north Pacific but is now one of the most endangered whale species on Earth. North Pacific right whales in reality may reach over 19 or 20 meters, with several records with uncertainty such as 20.7 and 21.3 meters in length and 135 tonnes in weight. History ''Kujira Gami To be added. Gallery Kujira Gami/Gallery Trivia *Kujira Gami was the first to be created by Daiei (now Kadokawa). *Kujira Gami, along with its titular film, are both based on the story of Moby Dick. *According to a Japanese book about Daiei's giant monster films, at one point the company planned to produce a Gamera film similar to 's ''Destroy All Monsters, featuring Gamera joining forces with Pairans and several Earth monsters and former enemies being revived (Barugon, gyaos, Jiger, Nezura) of his against an alliance between the Zigrans and the Virasians trooping zombies of Guiron and large numbers of space gyaos, and creating Wyvern. One of the Earth defenders said to aid Gamera in this unmade film was a giant whale named Geishin God Gein , sometimes speculated to be Kujira Gami.Nezura Beasts and Garasharp: The Aborted Monster Movies of Daiei Studios - Cool Ass Cinema This whale was to battle a Zigran in New York.幻の「大映怪獣総進撃・ガメラ対ワイバーン」と言う内容・・。 Whale God is very powerful and gigantic even by monster standard, and his size make him immune to Wyvern's cell malfunctioning beam. *Names of Kujira Gami or Gei Shin have been used for several of cultural characters in Japan, such as the alias of Dai Kaiju (literally means giant marine mammal/beast) aka Zeokuronodon (reference to the prehistoric whale species Zeuglodon) from the Gegege no Kitaro series by Shigeru Mizuki; a giant, 200 meters tall bipedal whale ancestor or yokai or living god with hairs covering all over the body except for disproportionally small tail, right whale-like head, and is literally immortal and is able to shoot a beam which bends metals and grows hairs on anything hit. There is a living individual, a skeleton with spiritual presence of the living thing preserved in a natural pool in its water by local yokais who worship the ancient whale as a god, and both of their blood and pool's water have supernatural power to turn anybody drink to another Dai Kaijuu. The most notable individual throughout the series is the Kitaro himself. Modern whales will try to help and comfort Dai Kaiju because of either he is Dai Kaiju or Kitaro, friend to any animals. Prior to the official release of the episode of Dai Kaju, Mizuki initially used actual Godzilla then changed to an original monster Raban, then shifted into Dai Kaiju. Mechanical Raban and Mechanical Dai Kaiju, giant robot kaijus battled the latters (Raban and Dai Kaiju) were prior to Mechani-Kong by Toho and making them as the first robot-kaijus published in Japan. Mizuki had also drew several Godzilla and other Tokusatsu arts in his time.https://maletf.blogspot.jp/2013/11/gegege-no-kitaro-sea-monster.html There is also a hypothesis that Shigeru Mizuki designed original appearance of Gigan. References Poll Do you like Kujira Gami? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Kadokawa Category:Monsters Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Showa series Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Animals